Snuff- Dramione
by liviablackchan
Summary: Eles nunca pensaram que iam ter algo um dia. Mas esse dia veio. Sem que ambos pudessem evitar. Era apenas vicioso demais, necessário demais. Era mais do que sexo, era...Não, não poderia ser amor. Hermione Granger amava Rony Weasley. Aceitara se casar com ele. Não podia ser amor. Então o que fazia aquilo doer como uma facada em sua alma?
1. Chapter 1

_Bury all your secrets in my skin__  
__Come away with innocence,__  
__And leave me with my sins__  
__The air around me still feels like a cage__  
__And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again.._.

–**Vamos ter que parar de nos ver.**

**H**ermione Granger havia repassado aquele diálogo na mente, por diversas e diversas vezes, nos dias anteriores ao em questão. Nos minutos antes de adormecer, ficava projetando em pensamentos quais seriam as reações e expressões dele, quais seriam suas próximas palavras após a frase e qual seria o exato momento da noite em que ela lhe daria a notícia.

Mas acabou que, ela mesma, pegou-se desprevenida, quando fugiu do roteiro a que tanto havia se apegado. Depois de terem feito –a terceira vez, aquela noite- e só feito –porque o emprego da palavra "amor" era estritamente desnecessário _naquele_ caso- seu maxilar descansava na curva do ombro dele com o pescoço. Sua respiração ofegante batia contra a pele macia e perfumada como sedum, que de alguma forma, já lhe era familiar. E a suposta ideia de "familiar" fez algo mexer com ela, manipulá-la de tal forma que a frase simplesmente irrompera, na hora errada, na circunstância errada, e lá se ia seu roteiro por água abaixo, trazendo alguns milhões de consequências.

**Droga.**

**x-x**

Draco Malfoy inicialmente perguntou-se, mentalmente, que tipo de pessoa era Hermione Granger. De longe, ela parecia ser uma criatura extremamente frágil. Em sua cama, lembrava-o uma fera que precisava ser domada. E, quando respirava em seu pescoço, era alguém capaz de fazer piadas sérias, e até mesmo sádicas, como a que havia acabado de proferir. Concluiu que não a conhecia bem o suficiente para decifrar essa sua suposta personalidade. E tão pouco ela o conhecia bem o suficiente para acertar qual seria sua resposta àquela afirmação. Concluiu também, que nenhum dos dois, até aquele momento, havia feito questão de se conhecerem bem.

–Sim, é claro é. E como bônus de nossa trágica despedida, você quer ter outro orgasmo, aposto. Tudo bem, senhorita Granger. Seu desejo é uma ordem.

Draco Malfoy, com seu sorriso –potencialmente malicioso-, voltou a colocar as duas mãos ao redor da cintura desnuda de Hermione Granger, apoiada de um jeito cômico ao lado de seu corpo, com a cabeça descansando em seu ombro, e preparava-se para debruçar-se sobre ela, beijá-la na boca e penetrá-la, como já fizera um milhão de vezes antes, naquela mesma cama, mas quando viu a expressão no rosto dela, deteve-se imediatamente.

De repente, suas mãos se sentiram intrusas na cintura esguia, e ele, um tanto confuso, foi afastando-as quase discretamente.

–O que foi? –Perguntou à ela, estranhando-a, quando de súbito a garota esquivara o rosto e o corpo, de modo que nenhuma parte de suas peles se tocassem.

**x-x**

Quando ele perguntou aquilo, com uma nota de desconfiança no tom, Hermione Granger sentiu uma vontade absurda de forjar um sorriso, dar de ombros e deixar que ele prosseguisse com o plano do orgasmo, que parecia ser uma incrível alternativa.

Então lembrou-se de que_ este _não era o tipo de pessoa que ela era. Ou pelo menos que costumava ser. E percebeu que, agora que havia começado, devia ir até o final. Talvez ela temesse um pouco, mas era a escolha certa a fazer.

Suspirou, olhando-o nos olhos.

–Eu estava falando sério. Vai ficar difícil nos vermos por uns tempos. –Quando as sobrancelhas dele juntaram-se lembrando-a infalivelmente um ponto de interrogação, percebeu que teria de ser mais incisiva, e que não poderia omitir mais o que estivera omitindo há semanas. – Ronald me pediu em casamento.

x-x

–E?

É claro que Draco Malfoy não devia ter feito a questão monossilábica que lhe deixava sob um ângulo de idiota, em diversos aspectos, mas foi inevitável. De repente, algo que sentiu na altura do estômago começou a impedir-lhe de raciocinar com sua devida prudência.

–E eu aceitei.

Aquele algo não ficou suficientemente satisfeito apenas com a região do estomago. Agora se estendia para cada partícula de seu corpo, quase o impedia de reagir ou falar. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de xingar Hermione Granger de puta. Afinal, que tipo de mulher ia para cama com um cara estando noiva de outro?

Porém, sabia que o xingamento ia soar demasiadamente inadequado. Pareceria ciúmes, na certa, e Hermione Granger não devia ter motivos para pensar que ele tinha aquele tipo de sensação em relação à ela. Seu estômago estava se contorcendo, e seus nervos agitados, mas não tinha nada haver com ciúmes. Além disso, o título de puta não lhe cabia, pois um dos maiores segredos dela, e que só ele sabia, é que Hermione Granger só havia feito sexo com um homem em toda sua vida. E esse homem era ele mesmo, Draco Malfoy.

Acontecera há mais ou menos cinco anos e dois meses atrás, no Baile de Formatura dos alunos que cursavam o sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Após a guerra, cuja vitória havia pertencido ao lado oposto ao que ele estava – e ela fazia questão de jogar isso em sua cara milhares de vezes consecutivas- a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts precisara ser reconstituída. Durou cerca de meio ano até que o projeto se finalizasse.

A família Malfoy, enfrentara diversas dificuldades sociais devido sua condição de ex-comensais da morte do mundo bruxo, porém sua postura neutra no final da guerra havia lhes concedido uma parcela de crédito. Mais precisamente: não foram enviados todos à Azkaban, porém foram julgados, e seu sobrenome e _status_ social, antes muito cortejados e apreciados, agora eram dignos de desprezo e vergonha. Para tanto, isso deixara Draco Malfoy furioso. Talvez, por motivos que nunca ia contar a ninguém, tivesse gostado de que o lado de Potter tivesse vencido a guerra. Porém, era detestável que os tratassem mal por serem Malfoy's e ficassem censurando sua conduta. Draco não deixara de achar um máximo ter seu sangue-puro, e de detestar os que assim não fossem, e acima de tudo detestava o "bando de Potter", como assim gostava de denominar. Durante meses depois da guerra, teve de ler artigos sobre o monopolizado Profeta Diário, sobre como Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, e Hermione Granger eram heróis, assim como a Ordem da Fênix, e todo aquele blá-blá-blá entediante. Queimava todos os periódicos que faziam a mínima menção ao "Trio Maravilha" e suas grandes proezas. Ato que o Ministério não deveria saber.

Depois de transcorrido cerca de meio ano pós-guerra, Hogwarts anunciou sua reabertura. Novos professores, nova estrutura, novo modelo acadêmico. Narcisa Malfoy, a mãe de Draco, o informara, dois meses antes, de que ele prestaria o seu sétimo ano no colégio, mesmo sob os protestos calorosos do filho. Em 97, ele frequentara a escola, porém metade do ano letivo lhe fora vetado. Ele teria de recomeçar. Narcisa argumentava que a formação de Draco era importante em seu currículo acadêmico, porque dali pra frente, iriam julgá-lo pela pessoa que ele havia sido, por circunstâncias que ele mesmo não pode impedir. E no dia 1º de Setembro de 1998, lá estava ele, sob o esconderijo de uma porção de cabelos louros caindo em seu rosto, com seu malão e olhos vazios, na plataforma 9 ¾ para pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts, às onze horas, e cursar o seu último ano.

Como era de se esperar, quando colocou seu primeiro pé naquela área proibida – o pé esquerdo, apenas para constar- logo foi recebido por maus-olhares. Sentia as pessoas apontando as suas costas, cochichando aos ouvidos "Olhem, é Draco Malfoy!" "Ele não foi um dos comensais da morte?" "O que esse comensal está fazendo indo para Hogwarts?" "Oh, não fiquem perto dele, crianças." Mas ele apenas dava de ombros, ignorava. Controlava o ódio. Aquelas pessoas não pagavam suas contas.

Não esperava ver Pansy ou Blaise ali, eles já haviam passado por aquilo. E ele não devia ter de passar novamente. Era um sacrifício.

Pelo menos o "Trio Maravilha" não estava ali para cuspir em sua cara. Apenas um pedaço dele estava. Muito previsível, por sinal. Uma Hermione Granger quase adulta destacava-se ali, sozinha, porque nenhum de seus amigos (e namorado) se dispusera a continuar tendo aulas. Mas ela estava muito provavelmente feliz, por poder estudar novamente. Ugh.

Draco Malfoy sentiu uma espécie estranha de repulsa logo que a viu. Na verdade, ele sempre detestara aquela sangue-sujo com todas as suas forças. Porém, era algo diferente dessa vez. Ela estava diferente. Não era mais uma menininha, ele percebeu. Seu corpo tinha aderido formas, curvas, diferentes daquelas que ela tinha aos treze anos, quando lhe deu um soco no rosto. Um soco que era muito provável que ele jamais fosse esquecer. Ela também era bonita, ele tinha que admitir isso mentalmente, mesmo que lhe fosse penoso. Observando os olhos dela brilhando de longe, os cabelos longos desenrolando-se mansamente em castanho chocolate, e seu sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha, Draco Malfoy encontrou o motivo de Weasley ter se apaixonado por aquela garota. Por detrás de toda aquela cobertura, e aquela inteligência irritante que ela tinha, era difícil acreditar que havia algo de podre em seu sangue.

Mas ele acreditava. E era por isso, e mais alguns motivos de vingança, que se determinou a deixar o ano letivo de Hermione Granger em Hogwarts não tão feliz quanto ela imaginava que iria ser. E assim, talvez, as coisas por ali não fossem ser tão entediantes como ele imaginava que seriam.

Deu um sorriso para o ar, e embarcou no trem, em uma cabine solitária, aonde rumou para Hogwarts, surpreendendo-se ao notar que a Escola tinha mantido o mesmo estilo de construção, porém tinha alguns traços que a tornavam diferente do que fora um dia.

E não fora difícil, naquele ano, cumprir a missão de irritar Hermione Granger, por vingança. A garota passava horas e horas estudando na biblioteca, e odiava ser interrompida. Por isso mesmo, ele adorava interrompê-la. Também ficava na frente dela enquanto ela atravessava o corredor, e ocasionalmente a chamava de "grifinória irritante" ou "sangue-ruim", enquanto ela lhe revidava com um olhar seco e um amigável "loiro-aguado". Draco não conseguia se lembrar de quando aconteceu ou de como aconteceu. Ele não havia percebido na época, e talvez, se percebesse, consideraria uma tragédia e logo trataria de censurar-se. Porém, fora inevitável. Os momentos de tensão com Hermione Granger em Hogwarts se tornaram os melhores que ele passara ali, e Draco Malfoy tinha começado a ansiar por eles, e por provoca-los. Passara até a numerá-los! Poderia dizer, sem hesitar, o número de discussões com ofensas pesadas que havia tido ao decorrer do ano letivo com Hermione Granger. Foram cerca de 87. E ele se deliciara com todos eles. De fato, ela virara sua única espécie de distração. Oposto a ela, detestava ficar estudando em quarto fechado. Mas não tinha com quem conversar. Todos o evitavam. Até mesmo os sonserinos o evitavam. Ela, era quem parecia ser a única disposta a enfrenta-lo, a única que não tinha medo de olhar friamente em seus olhos e xingá-lo de crápula. E Draco Malfoy não admitiria isso nem sob risco de morte, porém os efeitos disso foram os mesmos que os de drogas em futuros viciados. Sim, ele tinha ficado obcecado por ela. De alguma forma doentia e inexplicável. Detestava absolutamente tudo nela, desde suas respostas irônicas a seu olhar castanho cáustico. E principalmente, sua preferência por namorados, já que nunca lhe fora segredo o namoro com Weasley Retardado. Porém, a cada item detestado, parecia se sobrepujar a obsessão em decifrá-lo. Sem dúvida, era mesmo uma droga. Ela tinha deixado de ser apenas uma sangue-sujo irrelevante, para se tornar seu enigma favorito de ser desvendado.

E essa sede teve seu ápice no Baile de Formatura de Hogwarts, em meados de junho de 1999. Draco Malfoy, com seu black-tie, seus cabelos loiros penteados com gel, para trás, e seus olhos cinzas de poucos amigos, a caçavam em meio a multidão. Ele refletia de que talvez essa fosse a última vez que fosse vê-la e não sabia o que pensar perante a isso, ou ao estranho desconforto que isso causava em algum lugar dentro de si. As pessoas da festa olhavam de soslaio, para sua postura de caçador. E Draco Malfoy sabia que nenhum desses olhares pertencia à ela.

Foi encontra-la em um dos muitos jardins de Hogwarts, por acaso. Ele nunca imaginou que fosse acha-la ali. Apenas seguiu seus instintos.

Hermione Granger estava completamente irresistível aquela noite, e nem mesmo Draco Malfoy conseguia negar esse fato. Ele havia esquecido sua repulsa sobre tudo nela assim que passara a se tornar obsessivo e agora não havia mais motivo para evitar o óbvio, muito menos para si mesmo, por mais inconcebível que fosse: Ela o fascinava.

Sentada em um banco de granito, ela apontava para algumas rosas brancas de um canteiro com a varinha, e as deixavam vermelhas, no mesmo tom do vestido que estava usando. Era um vestido_ quase_ indecente. Cortava-lhe ao meio as coxas macias, e exibia um decote tentador, com suas mangas de alcinha e tecido felpudo. Ela não usava a maquiagem, apenas um batom vermelho, mas ainda assim estava linda, com sua pele branca ainda mais branca, ressaltada pela iluminação sutil da lua.

Ele não entendia o que ela fazia ali. Parecia entediada. E foi aí que ele percebeu que Hermione Granger, assim como ele, também não tinha muitos amigos em Hogwarts aquele ano, com quem pudesse compartilhar o resto da noite de formatura. A solidão lhe parecera um consolo mais agradável.

Diante dessa conclusão, Draco Malfoy jamais se esqueceria do momento decisivo em que resolveu se aproximar dela, no jardim. Foi andando discretamente, tentando não ser ouvido.

Estava habituado a agir assim, e concretizou a tarefa com êxito. Não sabia o que pensar de seus atos, ou de seus sentimentos. Mas alguma coisa no corpo de Granger parecia chamar pelo seu. Era como se estivesse sob os efeitos de um ímã.

Quando estava há um passo de alcançar o banco, resolveu enfim se anunciar para ela. Iria surpreendê-la, de qualquer forma.

–Oi.

De todas as incontáveis palavras do Universo, ele percebeu que tinha achado a mais idiota para chamar a atenção ela. Sentiu-se, por um instante, patético. Hermione Granger pulou no banco em que estava sentada, provavelmente muito assustada, e virou seu corpo de lado para encará-lo subitamente. Parecia inconformada por não tê-lo notado antes de ele dizer alguma coisa.

Draco Malfoy percebeu que havia deixado escapar um detalhe em sua descrição de Hermione Granger. Havia algumas lágrimas, quase imperceptíveis na noite, no mar castanho de seus olhos. Lágrimas que nunca prestaram conta de sua existência.

–Malfoy?! – Ela não parecia irritada, como se seria natural que ela estivesse. Estava mais ocupada em passar as costas da mão nos olhos para expulsar as lágrimas. –O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?!

Draco Malfoy não hesitou. Sabia que não responderia a pergunta. Isso seria racional _demais_. Naquela noite, estava se deixando levar pelos instintos. Pelos impulsos. Estava expulsando a racionalidade de seu corpo. Por isso disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente.

–Ei, Granger. Alguém já lhe disse hoje o quanto você está gostosa com esse vestido?...

Hermione Granger arregalou os olhos para ele e seu queixo caiu de forma trágica. Sem dúvida, de todas as perguntas possíveis, essa era a que ela menos esperava que seria proferida por Draco Malfoy, naquele momento. Era quase impossível.

–O quê?! – Ela parecia precisar perguntar.

–É, você ouviu bem. Eu perguntei se alguém comentou o quanto você está gostosa. Esta noite, com esse vestido. Um verdadeiro tesão.

Draco Malfoy estava quase arrancando os próprios cabelos por estar sendo tão direto, sem nem se importar, mas era incontrolável agora que ele notava o quanto a expressão de Hermione Granger conseguia ser divertida. Não sentia vergonha alguma.

E ela parecia ter levado um violento tapa na cara.

Ergueu-se do banco onde estivera sentada, de repente, olhando-o fixamente de um modo que ele não sabia interpretar. De fato, não havia sido inteligente expor seus pensamentos daquela maneira para ela, mas não importava. Aquela era para ser a última noite em que se viam.

Quando Hermione Granger avançou para ele, Draco teve quase certeza de que era ele quem ia receber um bom tapa na cara. E por um momento, era exatamente isso que Hermione Granger estava prestes a fazer. Ela até erguera o braço, com os olhos ardendo em luminosas faíscas, mas antes que pudesse concretizar o ato, parou, no meio do caminho. E ao invés de lança-lo contra o rosto dele, ela colocou-o em volta de seu pescoço, fazendo algo que o surpreendeu com certeza mais do que a havia surpreendido ao chama-la de gostosa.

Ela o beijou. Na boca. Com tanto ardor quanto uma faísca depositada num rio de gasolina. Ele correspondeu no mesmo instante. Seu corpo ardia de um desejo incorruptível, e só iria parar de arder depois que terminasse aquilo, do jeito que um Malfoy deveria terminar.

Arrancou-lhe o vestido, e ela lhe arrancara a gravata, e mordeu seu pescoço de forma violenta, enquanto ela esfregava as pernas em torno de seu corpo, e foi ali mesmo, no Jardim de Hogwarts, que eles tatuaram suas iniciais no destino, e fizeram sexo pela primeira vez.

Ela, pela primeira vez mesmo, entregando sua virgindade a quem dizia ser seu pior inimigo sem refletir duas vezes. Ele, pela oitava ou nona vez, mas descobrindo pela primeira vez que o prazer com ela, parecia ser redobrado. Havia uma violência incontida, de anos, sendo descontada ali, e ambos, nem por um segundo, esqueceram-se de quem eram, e de que supostamente se odiavam. Apenas fizeram o que seus instintos lhes disseram para fazer.

Transaram.

E foi bom. Foi ótimo, na verdade.

Draco Malfoy não se arrependia nem um pouco no dia seguinte, e passou a ter uma outra visão das coisas, sobre o enigma que Hermione Granger representava. Agora, tratava-se de decifrar seus sentimentos por ela, que eram quase impenetráveis.

Hermione Granger, obviamente, demorou um pouco mais de tempo para se acostumar com a ideia de que perdera a virgindade com seu pior inimigo, que só para constar, era Draco Malfoy, e também traíra seu namorado, Ron Weasley, com ele.

Mas, depois que repetiram a dose, uma ou duas vezes depois, e perceberam o quanto o contato era viciante, ela logo se adaptou aquela loucura, que parecia se desviar de todas as linhas que Draco Malfoy sabia que ela seguia, ou pelo menos achava que sabia.

Nada havia mudado, daquele dia na Formatura, até os atuais. As incertezas que um tinha em relação ao outro ainda existiam, mesmo que já tivesse se transcorrido cinco anos e dois meses depois daquilo. E o sexo, sem dúvida, ainda permanecia o mesmo, delicioso, irresistível, viciante e quase constante. Draco Malfoy frequentava o apartamento de Hermione Granger na Bakerstreet pelo menos duas ou três vezes por semana. Bastava ela lhe enviar uma coruja. Eles também não conversam sobre assuntos muito íntimos, não se abriam um para o outro, desde sempre. Baseava-se em adivinhações, percepções, ou suposições que um tinha a fazer sobre o outro. Sempre houvera aquele clima de mistério, de suposto ódio, e de sacanagem. Muita sacanagem. Ele não imaginava que ela gostava tanto de sacanagem quanto ele. Talvez fosse isso que a mantivesse presa a ele, ainda que houvesse Weasley também. É isso, também não mudara. Ela continuava sendo a namorada daquele babaca de cabelos alaranjados, e a melhor amiga de Potter Cicatriz. E o caso que havia entre eles ainda era de extremo sigilo.

Na verdade, as únicas coisas que haviam mudado naqueles cinco anos, era que Hermione Granger, de estudante sabe-tudo, passara a ser uma escritora renomada do Profeta Diário, assumira um alto cargo em Execução das Leis da Magia e abrira uma organização que ia contra ao abuso dos elfos domésticos. Além disso, claro, Draco achava que a cada dia transcorrido ela parecia estar mais gostosa, se é que isso era possível. Pelo lado dele, havia o fato de ter se especializado em medicina bruxa. Decidira de última hora, e hoje, por mais improvável que pudesse parecer, era o Diretor do Hospital . Ele não sabia, mas Hermione Granger rezava todos os dias para não ficar doente, e ter de vê-lo em uma ocasião que não fosse a cama de casal de seu apartamento. Ele também passara a ter uma firme relação com Astoria Greengrass, uma bruxa de sangue-puro. Mas ele não sabia se Hermione Granger sabia disso e não estava disposto a contar a ela.

Fora isso, tudo era absolutamente a mesma coisa de antes.

E ao que parecia, agora, Hermione Granger queria mudar essa confortável monotonia. Ela queria romper ao casar-se com Weasley.

Ele imediatamente olhou para o dedo anelar da mulher, e percebeu algo que estupidamente tinha lhe sido imperceptível nos dias anteriores. Um anel de diamantes, modesto, mas bonito, o qual ela exibia, com certeza, com orgulho. Era como se defesas exteriores tivessem impedido Draco de vê-lo antes.

Hermione Granger estreitava os olhos castanhos para ele, como se não soubesse o que dizer para cortar o silêncio, que parecia pesar um bilhão de quilos, e pairava no ar, entre eles. Em pensar que há apenas alguns minutos, os dois estavam fazendo amor – não, ambos sabiam que "amor" era um termo proibido naquela relação- como se não tivessem se visto dois dias antes. Agora, só de olhar para os seios dela, descobertos pelo lençol, e ver as marcas de seus dentes ali, sentia algo que nunca sentira anteriormente. Um sentimento de intrusão. Como se fosse um viajante percorrendo o território inimigo.

–Preciso pensar sobre o que está me dizendo, Granger. –Ele cortou, por fim, o silêncio monstruoso.

x-x

Ela assentiu duas vezes, com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro. Estava prestes a dizer que não, que não havia sobre o que pensar. Os pecados deles eram destrutivos demais para continuarem tão sucessiva e doentiamente, não haveria como aquilo se sustentar, agora que ela decidira de uma vez.

O que havia entre eles era uma raiva que gostava de ser saciada. Ela sabia que nunca fora amor. Mas também não havia se acostumado com a ideia. Era um vício do qual ela não conseguia enxergar se desprendendo.

Por isso apenas disse:

–Tudo bem.

x-x

Antes que caísse na tentação de discutir aquilo com ela, naquela hora, naquele local, pulou da cama, completamente nu. De costas para ela, no mais profundo silêncio, começou a abotoar a camisa e colocar as calças que ela havia lhe arrancado desesperadamente algumas horas atrás. Evitou a ideia de que podia ter sido uma das últimas vezes.

Pensou em lhe dar um beijo de despedida, talvez, mas seus pensamentos estavam confusos e perturbados demais para que fizesse qualquer coisa que não fosse desaparatar.

E foi inevitável descobrir que aquela noite terminara de forma bem diferente da que ele imaginava que seria.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2. - The last bitter letters**_

_So if you love me, let me go.__  
__And run away before I know.__  
__My heart is just too dark to care._

Draco Malfoy realmente não sabia quase nada sobre o amor. Por isso não soube dizer quando passou a senti-lo. E nem soube diagnosticar que o estava sentindo, quando começou a refletir sobre o que Hermione havia dito, enquanto olhava para o teto deitado na cama vazia e fria de sua mansão.

Começou a se perguntar como seria sua vida sem seus encontros ocasionais com Hermione Granger.

O fato é que ele simplesmente não conseguia imaginar como seria sua vida sem ela.

Mesmo que não contassem tudo um para o outro, que sua relação fosse muito mais física do que qualquer outra coisa, e que sempre houvesse centelhas de ódio entre eles, Hermione Granger se tornara uma parte dele naqueles anos.

Da forma mais doentia possível, ela era sua amiga. Sua única amiga. E ele, de uma forma que seu orgulho jamais o deixaria admitir ou perceber, por diversas razões, a amava.

Era para ela que ele dissertava a respeito das encrencas do , e era para ele que ela contava as pérolas de seu trabalho. Era o gemido dela que ele gostava de ouvir abaixo de si, e os risos dela que ele gostava de ouvir cada vez que dizia algo esporadicamente fora do comum que a fazia rir. Era o cabelo dela que gostava de colocar atrás da orelha. Essas noites juntos era o que deixava sua vida um pouco menos sombria.

Era ela. **Não** Astoria.

Mas agora, ela estava disposta a ter tudo isso apenas com Weasley. Como se todos aqueles anos ele não tivesse sido nada além de um representante do sexo.

E aquilo o revoltava. Não podia ser assim. Ela não podia ser como todas outras. Ela era Hermione Granger.

Na noite do dia seguinte, Astoria Greengrass foi até a Mansão de Draco Malfoy aos arredores do povoado de Godric's Hollow. Não hesitara em responder sim na hora em que ele lhe fizera o convite, enquanto o recepcionava um bruxo idoso com furúnculos na testa no .

Não sabia quais eram as intenções de Draco. Ele parecia um tanto sombrio. Mas já imaginava o que aquela noite lhe reservava e estava ansiosa por ela.

x-x

Draco Malfoy pensou em mandar uma carta para Hermione Granger dizendo o que pretendia fazer aquela noite. Mas logo mudou de ideia. Aquilo soaria como um jogo de ciúmes e não era essa a impressão que ele queria que ela tivesse. Deixaria que ela descobrisse sozinha, tudo no seu tempo.

–Astoria? – Chamou a mulher, que estava distraidamente analisando os quadros de sua casa, depois que haviam tido compartilhado um caloroso jantar.

Quando ela virou-se para ela, surpresa, Draco ajoelhou-se no chão, vagarosamente, a encarando nos olhos com bastante intensidade. Ignorou aquela maldita sensação, e a maldita voz que lhe sussurrava nos ouvidos que havia alguma coisa bem errada com a cor azul-turquesa dos olhos dela.

Abriu a caixinha de veludo que tinha nas mãos.

–Quer se casar comigo? Fez o pedido da forma mais amorosa que conseguiu, mas mesmo assim soou de forma seca. Achou que já estava acostumado com o fato de ser um insensível, mas a verdade é que jamais se acostumaria com isso.

Não esperou a resposta da mulher, cujos olhos brilhavam mais que os diamantes do anel para saber que a partir daquele momento tinha ferrado com tudo. _Parabéns, Malfoy. _Ela quase conseguia a voz cáustica e sarcástica dela ressoar em algum lugar nos cantos do aposento.

**Maldita Granger.**

Não que ela tivesse alguma espécie de relação com as suas novas decisões.** Não mesmo.**

Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger não trocaram uma palavra depois daquela noite. Não se encontraram, nem escreveram. Ele era orgulhoso demais para ceder. Mas depois de tantos dias em silêncio não conseguiu resistir. Alguma coisa dentro dele temia que se aquilo se sustentasse por mais algumas semanas, viesse a ir se prologando até eles perderem a noção do tempo. Por isso, redigiu uma pequena carta para ela aquela noite de sábado. E, ao contrário do que imaginou, não demorou nem um pouco até que ela lhe respondesse.

**Você não me chamou essa semana.**

**Nem um convite. Nenhum correio-coruja.**

**Está mesmo querendo ser fiel ao Weasley, Granger?**

_Eu disse que teríamos que parar de nos ver por uns tempos._

_Era sério._

_Por quê? Sentiu minha falta?_

**É óbvio que não, Granger, tsc.**

**Do jeito que você fala parece até que não sabe que eu ainda a desprezo.**

_Sério? Você me pareceu triste quando eu disse que Ron me pediu em casamento._

_ps.: Se você me despreza, eu também o desprezo. Porra, você continua sendo a merda de um Malfoy. Ainda me pergunto o que eu tinha na cabeça há cinco anos atrás, quando quis ficar com você no Baile de Formatura. A solidão deve ter me comovido, tsc._

**Claro que fiquei.**

**Eu ficaria assim por qualquer criatura que estivesse destinada a ficar presa num relacionamento com um Weasley para o resto da vida. **

**Sério mesmo, Granger. O que você viu nele?**

**Eu sou o triplo de tudo que ele é, mas se eu transo com outras você não liga, e se ele sorri para alguma delas você se despedaça.**

**É incompreensível.**

**Ps.: Você sempre me achou irresistível, Granger. Não adianta negar.**

_O que eu vi nele? Malfoy, você é patético._

_Eu vi alguém que me conhece desde que me dou por gente. Alguém que me abraça como se eu fosse uma boneca de vidro, ou um frágil castelo de cartas. Vi os cabelos ruivo cor-de-fogo que eu toquei quando dei o meu primeiro beijo. Vi alguém que me ama de verdade, e não me vê apenas como um objeto sexual ou uma sangue-ruim._

**Já faz um bom tempo que eu não a chamo de sangue-ruim.**

_E isso muda o quê, exatamente?_

**Nada. Foi apenas uma constatação.**

**Não que isso signifique alguma coisa, é claro.**

**Você sabe que é suja demais, certa demais, e segura demais.**

**Eu sempre soube que esse romance não ia nos levar a lugar algum.**

_Romance? Que romance, Malfoy? É assim que você nomeia o nosso caso barato? Tsc._

_É pior do que eu pensava._

**Eu nunca disse nada doce para você. E nem pretendo, por sinal.**

**Acha que é preciso que você me ame para que seja um romance?**

_Amor? Quem aqui falou de amor, Malfoy?_

_Sim, romances precisam de amor._

_Romance é o que eu tenho com o Ronald._

_E talvez o que você tenha com a Greengrass._

_Não que eu te ache capaz de amar alguém, tsc._

_Eu nunca me esqueci de quem você é._

_Mas sei que você a pediu em casamento._

_Só faltava ela começar a exibir o anel para os objetos inanimados, hahaha._

_Eu poderia considerar isso uma espécie de afronta contra meu casamento com o Ron._

_Mas decidi apenas relevar._

_IMBECIL._

**Espera aí. Foi impressão minha ou você está com ciúmes, Granger?**

**Haha, vai ter que aprender a se controlar, tsc.**

**Não quero que nos encontremos por aí, e de repente você "deixe escapar" para Astoria que nós temos um caso.**

**Detestaria levar um pé na bunda por um motivo tão inútil quanto você.**

**Mas não se preocupe. Me mande os seus convites e eu mandarei os meus, futura Sra. Ronald Weasley.**

**Não sei se você já sabe, mas acho que Potter desconfia de nós dois. Ontem ele foi ao St. Mungus com alguma desculpa idiota e ficou olhando para mim com **_**aquela**_** cara.**

_Eu não preciso me controlar, mas mesmo que precisasse, estou em dúvida se isso vai poder continuar._

_Harry falou comigo. Ele disse que leu as cartas que você mandou alguns meses atrás. Caralho, Malfoy, ELE SABE. E disse que era melhor eu parar de te ver, ameaçando contar ao Ron._

_Por Merlin, o que eu faço agora? O que nós faremos agora?_

_Nossos casamentos estão marcados. Não podemos correr mais riscos._

_Receio ter que lhe dizer que isso é uma despedida. Agora, oficialmente._

**Não gosto da palavra despedida. Tudo bem pararmos de nos ver por algum tempo, mas isso é uma obsessão. Vícios não devem ser rompidos.**

**Talvez você deva dizer ao Potter que me acha um babaca, e que eu a agarrei a força, sei lá, qualquer coisa que faça parecer que você é uma boa garota. O que obviamente você não é, hahaha.**

**Tem razão Granger. Estamos com os casamentos marcados. Mas eu já estava querendo pedir a Astoria faz tempo. Você apenas me inspirou.**

**Eu gosto dela.**

_Mas não a ama._

_Eu sei._

_É tão previsível, Malfoy._

_Nós dois. Você com ela, eu com o Ron._

_E só a nossa sordidez no meio para foder com tudo._

_Em pensar que isso começou há cinco anos atrás, no Baile de Formatura. Tsc._

**Granger, nós não somos sórdidos.**

**Pare de pensar em nós desse jeito, e pare de tentar romper o que não deve ser rompido.**

**Nós apenas seguimos nossos instintos.**

**No fundo você sabe que já superou nossos pecados.**

**Sempre estaremos juntos, não importa o quanto errado pareça.**

**Eu nunca vou me esquecer do Baile de Formatura. O dia em que eu tive você pela primeira vez. Quem poderia imaginar não é?**

**Eu não pretendo terminar com isso. Nunca.**

_Eu sei, Malfoy. Eu sei._

_Eu apenas me sinto cansada demais, suja demais._

_Eu sou Hermione Granger. Eu sempre tive que ser politicamente correta._

_E tudo em nós dois está errado. Sempre esteve. E estou começando a notar que não aguento mais._

_Você tinha razão. Isso nunca nos levou e nem vai nos levar a lugar algum._

_Você parece ser um erro que eu insisto em levar comigo aonde quer que eu vá._

_E mesmo que pareça ser certo estar com você, na maioria das vezes, nós dois sabemos que não é._

_Vamos nos casar agora. As coisas vão mudar._

_Nós nos resumimos a encontros noturnos. Não existe, nem nunca existiu, mãos dadas, por do sol ou demonstrações públicas de afeto._

_O que vai ser depois?_

_Sexo no banheiro da festa enquanto nossos cônjuges procuram por nós em toda a parte? Ou alguma desculpa de ter de ficar no trabalho enquanto trepamos em algum motel?_

_Tudo isso é tão baixo. Tão podre._

_E se dói ter um fim, doerá mais se não tiver. Sempre vai ser "até a próxima transa" e não "eu te amo"._

_Isso não quer dizer que eu queria que nos amássemos. Não._

_Significa apenas que eu estou farta._

_Sempre depois dos nossos encontros o quarto fica com aquele cheiro de sexo, e por mais banhos que eu tome ainda me sinto suja, com os vestígios do seu toque, de forma que não consigo deixar Rony me tocar, nem mesmo da forma mais inocente, e invento um mal-estar cheio de culpa._

_Até quando poderemos levar isso adiante? Até olharmos dentro dos olhos dos nossos parceiros e filhos e enxergamos o nosso reflexo impuro na íris, e nos questionarmos o que temos na mente para tanta traição?_

_Só vai ficar cada vez pior._

_As alianças são só o começo de tudo isso._

**Venha dizer tudo isso olhando dentro dos meus olhos.**

**Você sabe o endereço.**

_**x-x**_

Hermione Granger segurou a última carta dele entre os dedos. Não espera que fossem essas as próximas palavras que leria, e até se surpreendeu. Surpreendeu-se também com o buraco que ia se abrindo em seu coração a cada palavra que direcionava à ele_, _com as emoções e os pensamentos se confundindo em uma explosão. Aquilo que ela sentia na garganta não era normal, mas ela repetia a si mesma que ia passar e criava uma falsa atmosfera de conforto.

Não sabia se deveria mesmo ir. É claro que ela sabia o endereço. Por alguma razão, o havia decorado na primeira vez que ele lhe entregara um pergaminho com o nome.

Então, não deixou seus neurônios agirem e seguiu, como já havia seguindo a um bom tempo, seus instintos. Colocou um casaco sob os ombros e aparatou até a Mansão de Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione entrou na mansão, um tanto quanto receosa, apesar de Scorpius ter feito o convite. Ainda era difícil para ela estar no mesmo ambiente que Draco Malfoy. Tudo parecia ao mesmo tempo improvável e impossível de estar acontecendo. Além do fato de que ela se lembrava daquele lugar de quando ainda eram...amantes, por assim dizer, e a lembrança por si só fazia seu corpo estremecer todo.

Seu salto fez barulho ao chocar-se com o piso liso e impecável do Hall Malfoy, e o som enchia seus ouvidos enquanto os seguia pelo aposento até a sala de estar. Pai e filho andavam lado a lado, e a semelhança entre eles era algo realmente inacreditável, porque até os cabelos eram da mesma cor. Isso fazia a castanha pensar que teria sido complicado ocultar a identidade de Charles se ele tivesse nascido com aqueles cabelos loiro-brancos, da mesma forma.

Finalmente chegaram a sala de estar, cujo estilo e luxo pouco havia mudado naqueles anos. Ainda havia a imensa lareira revestida por mármore branco, o tapeçaria sonserina, o imenso sofá de couro cercado por poltronas verdes, os porta-retratos com fotos de Astoria e Draco abraçados, além de retratos pequeno Malfoy. Entre as poltronas e sofá, havia uma mesinha de centro, em que repousavam três xícaras de porcelana em seus respectivos pires. Ela ficou surpresa de Draco se dar ao trabalho de preparar uma espécie de recepção calorosa, não achava que ele teria o trabalho de fazer algo assim para ela.

-Vamos tomar chá com ela? -Scorpius parecia ter notado a mesma coisa, e agora perguntava ao pai, com uma certa aversão tateando o tom de voz.

-A Granger tem que fazer umas perguntas para você, Scorp. -Draco respondeu, displicente, enquanto se jogava em uma das poltronas verdes, oferecendo a poltrona ao seu lado para Hermione.

-Não é bem isso, Malfoy. -Granger tratou de corrigi-lo, aflita. -Desse jeito até parece que eu vou inspecioná-lo. -Olhou para Scorpius, que sentou na cadeira que Draco havia indicado para ela, com um ar pretensioso de "Isso aqui é tudo meu, bocó". -Apenas quero conhecê-lo. – Explicou, delicadamente, e com vergonha, ocupou o sofá ao lado das poltronas.

-E por que eu daria esse prazer a senhora, Weasley? -O garotinho quis saber, braços cruzados e sobrancelha arqueada.

-Quem sabe você possa me conhecer antes, para julgar se eu mereço ou não. – Sugeriu Hermione, constrangida por ser chamada daquela forma na frente de Malfoy, muito embora fosse seu sobrenome legítimo. Colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Era impressionante como a personalidade do menino era igual, sem tirar nem pôr, a de Draco, sempre desconfiando de tudo e de todos, e se sentindo inegavelmente superior. Isso só podia sugerir algo que ela viera ali para confirmar com os próprios olhos: que eles eram extremamente próximos um do outro. Mas ela ainda não estava convencida, apesar disso, de que ele era um bom pai.

Quer dizer, ver Scorpius falar bem de Draco e dizer que achava o pai o máximo era algo um tanto quanto acusatório, mas ele podia ter sido simplesmente obrigado a adquirir aquela opinião sobre seus superiores, e não ter nutrido o respeito por afeição própria.

Scorpius foi até a mesa de chá, pegou sua xícara, depositou o conteúdo do bule nela, junto com o açúcar e em seguida sentou-se novamente. Olhou para Granger com sua típica cara de pôquer.

-O que você é do meu pai? -Quis saber, enquanto girava a colher dentro do pires, o cenho franzido.

Hermione olhou para Draco, que olhava bem na direção dela com cara de "Quero ver você responder essa", e simplesmente engoliu em seco. "Fomos amantes por seis anos e hoje compartilhamos um filho, que é seu irmão" não parecia ser a resposta adequada para o momento.

-Er... Nós erámos colegas. Em Hogwarts.

-Isso é óbvio. -O garoto revirou os olhos. -Eu estou me referindo ao presente momento. Você trabalha no ou algo do tipo?

-Trabalho no Ministério.

-Em que departamento?

-Execução das Leis da Magia.

-Você é a amiga da mamãe então? -Seu olhar se iluminou, como se tivesse encontrado a única explicação plausível para aquele encontro. -Ela tem essa mania de achar que os nascidos-trouxas são legais.

-Er...Eu e Astoria... Somos. – Hermione mentiu, concluindo que era a melhor forma de deixar o garoto satisfeito, algo que, aparentemente, ela queria fazer.

Na cadeira ao lado de Scorpius, viu Draco segurar o riso, e falhar miseravelmente.

-Com certeza, Granger. Você e _minha esposa_ são as melhores amigas do mundo. – O sarcasmo era quase um gás tóxico em cada palavra daquela sentença, mas aparentemente só ela percebera. O pobre Scorpius não parecia ter detectado nada.

-Acho que isso é suficiente. Mamãe ia ficar chateada se soubesse que eu te chamei de sangue-ruim. -Ele coçou queixo, reflexivo. -Vou dar uma chance para você. -Um brilho se acendeu nos olhos dele, e isso provavelmente se devia ao fato de que ia começar a falar sobre si mesmo. -Bem, acho que a primeira coisa que eu posso falar sobre mim é que eu gosto muito de quadribol. Papai me ensinou a voar quando eu tinha seis anos, e desde então nós praticamos todos os fins de semana até eu ir para Hogwarts.

-Vocês costumam fazer muitas coisas juntos? – A castanha questionou, genuinamente interessada, porque finalmente tinham chegado no ponto que a tocava: a relação entre eles.

-O quê? É óbvio que sim. -O garoto bufou, como se pensasse "Tinha que ser uma sangue-ruim para não perceber o que é óbvio."- Vamos assistir aos jogos juntos. Ele sempre me leva para tomar sorvete no Beco Diagonal depois.

-Vocês não...er.. brigam ou algo do tipo?

-Claro que não. -Scorpius soou bastante indignado. - Diferente do seu marido, o meu pai é um ótimo pai.

-Como assim diferente de Ronald? – Hermione perguntou, sem conseguir conter a surpresa no timbre. Jamais imaginaria que seu marido poderia ser citado naquelas circunstâncias.

O pequeno loiro se empertigou. Tomou um longo gole de chá antes de falar.

-Charles me contou tudo. De como a Rose e o Hugo são os queridinhos do papai e ele sempre fica de castigo e é deixado de lado.

Hermiones engoliu em seco. Não imaginava que as desavenças entre Charles e o 'pai' fossem tão fortes que ele saia espalhando por aí o tamanho de seus desafetos. Corou.

-Charles e Ronald são bem diferentes.

-É. Como se isso justificasse ser um péssimo pai. -Scorpius fez "tsc, tsc, tsc" enquanto balançava os ombros.- Mas é, nem todos tem a sorte que eu tive. – Em seguida, tomou o resto de seu chá em um gole só e voltou os olhos para Draco. Parecia ter ficado imediatamente entediado com aquela conversa. -Papai, eu terminei meu chá. Posso voltar para meu quarto agora? Quero terminar de ler "Quadribol através dos séculos."

-Granger? – Malfoy perguntou a ela, como se estivesse a cargo dela tomar aquela decisão por ele.

-C-claro. Fique a vontade. – A bem da verdade Hermione não queria ser deixada sozinha na sala de estar da Mansão Malfoy com o próprio Draco Malfoy, mas também não queria ser a chata de obrigar o garotinho a ficar ali sendo interrogado por ela quando ele estava claramente farto e interessado em outras coisas.

Scorpius se preparou para deixar a sala, mas não partiu sem antes dar um beijo no canto do rosto de Draco. Subiu as escadas para o andar de cima, parecendo contente e satisfeito.

Uma vez sozinhos, o silêncio tomou o lugar.

Hermione não sabia ao certo o que dizer, ou como começar a dizer. Debruçou-se em direção a mesa, pegou uma xícara e ficou tomando chá por um bom tempo, enquanto refletia sobre suas impressões recém-tiradas. Quando o comentário saiu de sua boca, foi tão espontâneo que ela mesmo se surpreendeu por ouvi-lo.

-Eu confesso que não estava esperando por nada disso. – Dissera.

Draco, que estivera quieto analisando sua figura, sentado naquela poltrona de espaldar alto, mexeu-se na cadeira parecendo estar subitamente desconfortável com alguma coisa.

-O que quer dizer, sangue-ruim?

A castanha franziu o rosto de desgosto ao ouvir o xingamento. Não estava acostumada a ouvir aquele tipo de coisa por muitos e muitos anos. E aquilo trazia lembranças demasiado dolorosas, de como nunca imaginou que ele voltasse a se referir a ela desse jeito. Mas não, não era como se não esperasse ser tratada assim.

Teve que respirar fundo antes de responder.

-Draco Malfoy é um pai carinhoso e dedicado. Tem um filho que, a despeito de ser tão preconceituoso quanto ele, é educado e... adorável. -Ela não encontrou outro adjetivo para chamar Scorpius. O menino havia realmente conquistado sua afeição naqueles poucos momentos.

Malfoy simplesmente deu de ombros diante das palavras dela.

-Eu falaria "eu te disse" mas, na verdade, eu realmente preferi não dizer nada e deixar você ver com os próprios olhos. -Explicou-se. -Scorp é simplesmente _o amor da minha vida._

-... – A castanha perdeu a fala diante daquela declaração.

\- Eu nunca achei que ia ser capaz de amar de novo, depois de... _você sabe o quê_. Mas ele tocou meu coração de novo.

Ela ainda parecia embasbacada.

-Então você é mesmo... -Olhava para o nada, como se falasse consigo mesma. -_Capaz de amar. _

Draco rolou os olhos.

-Era essa a sua dúvida, Granger? Se eu era um psicopata insensível que tinha enganado você?

-...- Novamente, ela ficou sem palavras.

-Eu até desconfiava que você não tinha acreditado em mim, 13 anos atrás. Mas vir jogar isso na minha cara é muita ousadia sua.

-Oras, e você culpa a mim por não acreditar?! -Hermione desabafou aquilo que estava entalado em sua garganta há muito tempo. Odiava aquele sentimento que ele embutia nela, de que ela era uma megera fria e sem coração capaz de fazer as piores coisas, de tomar as conclusões mais horríveis. Olhava para ele, agora, bem no fundo daqueles olhos cinza cáusticos, que pareciam dissolvê-la por dentro. - Tudo o que você fez, durante a nossa convivência, Draco, foi me mostrar o quanto você era indiferente aos meus sentimentos. Você esperou até o dia do meu casamento para vir dizer que me amava. E você realmente se convenceu de que isso bastava? Que um segundo agindo diferente comigo, fosse fazer com que eu largasse tudo que eu havia construído durante anos...?

Por um momento, em que os olhos dele faiscaram, até pareceu que ele ia dizer que "De fato, você está certa, Granger, seria pedir demais que você agisse assim." Ele segurava os braços da poltrona com força. No entanto, o brilho morreu tão rápido quanto surgiu e ele era novamente uma pedra de gelo.

-Se você me amasse, teria sido o suficiente.

-Eu am...

-Shhh. -Não deixou com que ela fizesse aquela declaração, que considerava demasiado indigna de ser ouvida. - Quem liga para suas mentiras? Não importa, agora, sangue-ruim...

-Eu ligo. -Hermione se levantou do sofá, de repente, num gesto de determinação. Caminhou até a poltrona dele, cabeça erguida. -Para mim importa. – Colocou a mão no peito. Não imaginava que iam falar sobre aquilo, mas uma vez que estavam colocando as cartas na mesa ela depositaria todas as verdades sufocantes de seu peito. -Não gosto que você pense em mim como um monstro insensível. Eu sofri muito com a minha decisão, Malfoy. Foi a pior coisa que eu fiz para mim mesma. _E eu não tive um casamento feliz. _

-Por favor. -Ele se levantou também, mas diferente dela, não era com determinação, e sim com fúria. As palavras dela o irritavam tão profundamente, que ele seria capaz de lançar um crucio em qualquer ser que visse respirando naquele momento. - Não ouse falar do _seu_ sofrimento, Granger. Não foi você que teve que assistir o amor da sua vida dizer "sim" para algum filho da puta qualquer. Não foi você que teve que passar semanas sozinho, sem conseguir levantar da cama, num mar de álcool. Não foi a sua palavra que foi jogada no lixo. -Cada uma daquelas frases, ao penetrar nos ouvidos dela, pareciam fazer um nó em sua garganta. Imaginá-lo naquela decadência por sua causa realmente deixava Hermione coberta de pecaminosa culpa. - Mas como eu disse, não importa mais. Já passou. E quem perdeu tudo foi você, não eu. Para mim, apenas me livrei de uma sangue-ruim desprezível.

-Isso quer dizer que você não pensa mais nisso? -Aproximou-se alguns passos, e ergueu mais a cabeça, para que ficassem na mesma linha de visão. Engoliu em seco, antes de perguntar algo que jurou que não perguntaria, em hipótese alguma, por medo de saber a resposta. - Você é feliz com Astoria?

-_Sou_.

Não houve hesitação. Não houve um "Mas". Não houve um "Talvez".

Hermione não imaginou que fosse doer tanto, como se alguém tivesse acertado uma facada em sua barriga. Seus olhos perderam o brilho e algo dentro dela pareceu encolher-se e morrer. Mas o que importava agora era não demonstrar.

-Então, eu tinha razão, não é? Você ia conseguir me superar. Hoje você não sente mais nada por mim.

-Mas eu sinto, Granger. Sinto muito coisa por você.

Os olhos dela voltaram a brilhar, num instante, com aquelas simples palavras. Não sabia como, nem quando, mas de repente estavam muito próximos. Os olhos dele pareciam mares a banhá-la, cobrindo-a de esperanças e expectativas. E se tudo tivesse sido um grande erro? E se depois de todo aquele tempo, ela pudesse consertar e finalmente ficar com quem amava? Seu coração acelerou, bateu cem vezes mais forte. Conseguia sentir a respiração dele agora, quente, sobre sua bochecha. Draco ergueu a mão direita e segurou seu rosto, perto do dele, como se fosse beijá-la. Mas quando ela estava prestes a fechar os olhos, ouviu as palavras que quebraram suas expectativas em mil cacos distintos.

-Ódio, Hermione. Você me dá nojo.


End file.
